Not As It Seems
by Sour-Angel
Summary: My Version of the hunger games : ik the summery sucks but i swear that the story is way better


**MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**Okay so this story is how I thought the hunger games should have gone! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! AND I DO NOT JUDGE THE WAY SUSAN COLLINS WROTE THE BOOK! IM ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH THE BOOKS! I just thought that it would be cool this way; some of the things from the original book are still in here, thanks XOXO **

Chapter 1

The Beginning 

There he is… Peeta Mellark, the boy with my heart wrapped up in a nice little bow, even though he might not know it, his eyes is bluer then the oceans of district 4, I could get lost in them forever… I'm awoken from my day dreaming by a slap on the back of the head and I turn around to see my mother standing there with a very angry face

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she yells loud enough that probably everyone in the whole district can hear her

"Nothing mom I was just taking a break" I say with my head pointed towards the floor

"NO BREAKS! NOW GO ASK THOSE KIDS OVER THERE IF THEY WANT ANYTHING ELSE"

"But mom they have food and drinks already" and the next thing I know there is a painful sting on my right cheek and I lift my hand, my mother had just slapped me across the face

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR BACKTALK LITTLE GIRL! NOW GO DO WHAT I ASKED OR IT WILL BE MORE THEN JUST A SLAP NEXT TIME!" she yells and walks away, I grab my note pad and a pen then walk over to the table with Peeta and is best friend Amelia and he looks at me with concern

"Hey are you all right?" he asks and I am surprised

"Yeah it's not out of the ordinary… I'll be fine" and he doesn't seem to relax with my answer

"Well you shouldn't have back talked your mother" Amelia speaks up and Peeta shoots her a look that says 'Shut the hell up! You have no right to say that' but he actually says it

"Shut the hell up you have no right to say that!" and I'm shocked again as a look of hurt passes her face

"No, no Peeta it's alright… she's right I shouldn't have back talked her" I reply and he doesn't seem to want to accept it but he pretends he does,

"So can I get you guys anything else?" I say with a fake smile

"Nothing… I think we are just going to head out, but thanks anyway" he says with a smile and I feel weak in the knees but I do my best not to show it

"Okay" I say and start to walk away but he grabs my wrist and twirls me around and pulls be down so he is breathing down my neck, and I feel a shiver run up my spine as he speaks

"If you ever get tired of your mom beating you, just come find me and I'll kick her ass" he whispers

"Okay" I whisper back and walk away then I hear the door open and close and I can't help but smile at his words

"What are you smiling about!" my mother asks me with a angry voice and I stop smiling and turn to her

"Nothing mom" she rolls her eyes and walks away.

**_NEXT DAY_**

"Katniss dear it's time to wake up" a nice gentle voice says while shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes to find my father smiling down at me and I smile back

"Okay dad" I say and he gets up and starts to head for the door

"Oh Katniss, your dress is hanging in your closet and the curling iron is on the bottom shelf of your nightstand, I nod and he leaves shutting the door behind him, I get out of bed and take a quick shower before heading to my closet to find out what my dress will look like this year, since its reaping day and its always held in the capitol we were all required to wear very fancy clothes, the boys had to wear a tux and the girls had to wear whatever the capitol had sent them, and this year I was happy with my dress, it was a Pink, strapless cocktail dress with a heart shaped top and had diamonds from the top to about mid waist,

(A/N: if your wondering what it looks like I'll put the link at the bottom)

It took me around one hour to curl my hair and do my makeup then my sister Alexia came into the room with the same dress as me but in blue

"Hey sis can you do my make up?" I smile and nod she comes and sits on my chair and I turn her towards me

"Have you seen the shoes yet?" she asks and I nod my head

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to kill myself" I say with a wink and she laughs, after I am done with her makeup we go downstairs to find my mother, father, and two older brothers waiting for us

"Took you long enough" my mother snaps and walks out the door with my father and brothers to follow me and my sister look at eachother and walk out the door to find the car waiting to take us to the capitol, it's about an hour's drive to the capitol from district 12, so to make up for lost time we quickly hurry into the car and it drives off

**_ONE HOUR LATER_**

As we arrive in the capitol I start to get nervous because of how many times peeta's name has probably been entered into the draw more than ten times, next thing I know I'm being pulled around a corner and am standing like two inches away from someone's face, once I get over the shock, I realize its peeta

"Hey Ace I just wanted to say good luck" he says and dashes off, I come back around the corner to find my sister looking for me

"KATNISS where have you been its time to sign in" she states as she grabs my wrist and drags me to one of the tables where they prick your figure and send you off, as soon as I'm done I get told to go stand in the section of 16 year old girls and I soon see that everyone is almost accounted for so they will start soon and when they do I start to shake, as Ceaser flickermen gets on stage I know that this is going to be a hell of a night,

"Welcome to the Capitol!" his voice spreads all over the building

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor, now I will start at district one and go up so be patient" he starts to walk over to one of the glass bowls and I zone out, I don't want to know who is going into the games until it comes to my district and when it finally did I zone back in

"And now for District 12!" Ceaser yells and I start to sweat as he walks over to the girls bowl and pulls out a name

"Primrose Mellark!" that's peeta's younger sister and I know he would do anything to see her safe! So when I hear him calling for her I know what I have to do, as I look at my brother he goes over to peeta and pulls him back while covering his mouth and I walk out of my spot in the crowd so I am standing in the aisle and before I can lose the courage I have I say it

"I volunteer!" everyone is starting at me but I don't care

"I Volunteer as tribute!"


End file.
